robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Robux
Disclaimer: This story is based on events that happen around the world. Sketchy apps, serial killers, and conspiracy theories. If you do not want to read about those, please click off now. I was on my tablet, my son was on my Xbox One X I bought him for Christmas. I traded him the iPad so I could play the Xbox, but he downloaded an app called Robux on the Xbox. Robux: The Beginning It said "Please enter credits for game." I didn't know what this was. Since I knew shedletsky's password, I entered his details, showing a Success sign before moving on. Then it said "Play with me :)" then after, "4/18/18 they are coming". Then the app crashed. I was really stunned. Later, I reported the app to Microsoft, they took it down after a couple of hours of sending the report. I decided to go on a walk just to enjoy the outdoors. I tied my shoes and went for a 20 minute walk. I came back and was surprised to see the TV bloody. There was a gift card for 10 dollars lying on the floor. I had no idea what this was. I saw it was already redeemed. I went to my brothers room. Gone. I thought he was going for a run, as he does that everyday. I cleaned off the TV. I went to the news channel. The news reporter said "This just in, a man named Adam Williams has gone missing. If you know who has abducted this 13 year old child, please contact the police." I got an amber alert on my phone. Then my son texted saying stuff like "HE IS COMING" "RUN" "4/18/18". I was very confused. I thought it was a prank. I saw a little gore on my PC. I wiped it off and turned on my PC. My PC booted up as normal, playing windows 7. Then BARNEY TOOK OVER- nah, just kidding. I watched some youtube and made a new wiki (this wiki is actually real, but not the pasta). I named it bloxpedia. I started writing a dictionary for the roblox community. Later, Adam finally texted me saying "I'm running home, there's a guy chasing me! Please grab your AK-47, i'll be home in 2!". I grabbed my gun, and went outside. Adam was scared. I could tell just by looking at his face. The man behind Adam was chasing him. "I'M GONNA MAKE YOU BOTH SMILE". I shot my gun, right at his face. I got arrested for attempted murder. I followed all the orders, didn't hesitate at all. Adam's taking care of himself. Buying his own food, paying bills. 1 Year Later I'm finally home. I just got home from jail, and Adam is 14! I bought him a new iPad and phone. The serial killer was not killed, but I did knock him over. He got medical attention, then got into jail after my sentence. Here's a news highlight. "Yesterday afternoon, a man named Kevin Will was running after 13-year-old Adam Williams. However, his father shot Kevin in the chest, and was later charged with Attempted Murder." This explains my story. Now if you excuse me, I have a son to take care of. Category:Unfinished Category:Users Category:Entities Category:Creepy Category:Mystery